remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge (G1)
The Revenge is a mighty warship granted to Galvatron by Unicron. It has a pretty good success rate of blowing up Autobot shuttles. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon The Revenge was given to Galvatron by Unicron shortly after the former was reformatted from the broken body of Megatron. The Revenge ferried Galvatron back to Cybertron, where he seized the reins of Decepticon command from the treacherous Starscream. After the Decepticons attacked Autobot City on Earth for the second time, the Revenge pursued two fleeing Autobot shuttles commanded by Ultra Magnus and Kup, successfully forcing one shuttle to crash on a strange, twisted world and apparently destroying Magnus's shuttle. When Galvatron dared challenge Unicron with the Matrix of Leadership, the Chaos Bringer attacked Cybertron. The Revenge was crushed by Unicron in the subsequent battle. In 2006, Galvatron and Cyclonus boarded the ship to follow Scourge, who had stolen leadership from Galvatron, to Earth. Later, the Revenge scored another victory against the Autobots by blasting Rodimus Prime's shuttle and forcing the crew to make an emergency landing at the Autobot Mausoleum. In the year 2007, the Revenge was used during Galvatron's attack on Autobot City after the end of the short-lived truce between the two factions. After the key to the Plasma Energy Chamber was secured, the Decepticons made their getaway in the Revenge. After the devastating attack on Cybertron, the Revenge was used by Scourge, Cyclonus, and a squad of Decepticons to pursue some wayward Autobots to the planet Nebulos. While parked there, it was destroyed by the newly created Autobot Headmasters. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Revenge makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. It includes a teleportation system and a cloaking device. It has a pretty good success rate of blowing up Autobot shuttles. The Revenge was a powerful warship, able to stand up in battle against the Autobot starship, the Miranda II. The Revenge was given to Galvatron by the prototype Unicron shortly after the former was reformatted from the broken body of Megatron. The Revenge ferried Galvatron back to New Kaon, where he seized the reins of Decepticon command from the treacherous Starscream 2. The Revenge replaced the Hydra Cannon as Galvatron's flagship and the Nemesis as the Decepticon mobile base. The Revenge was used during the Decepticons attacked Autobot City on Earth for the second time. It was used by Cyclonus, Scourge, and a squad of Decepticons to locate Alpha Q's hideout within the remains of Unicron and revive Galvatron using Dark Energon. The Revenge scored first victory against the Autobots by blasting Bumblebee's shuttle and forcing the crew to make an emergency landing on Paradron. After the Decepticons attacked Mars City, the Revenge pursued two fleeing Autobot shuttles commanded by Ultra Magnus and Kup, successfully forcing one shuttle to crash on a strange, twisted world and apparently destroying Magnus's shuttle. The Revenge chased the Miranda II and the attack failed when Demolishor nobly sacrificed himself to save his leader. Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Bulkhead groundbridged in the warship and stole back the Requiem Blaster and the Enigma of Combination. In 2028, Galvatron and Cyclonus boarded the ship to follow Scourge, who had stolen leadership from Galvatron, to Earth. Later, the Revenge scored another victory against the Autobots by blasting Rodimus Prime's shuttle and forcing the crew to make an emergency landing at the Autobot Mausoleum. In the year 2029, the Revenge was used during Galvatron's attack on Autobot City after the end of the short-lived truce between the two factions. After the key to the Plasma Energy Chamber was secured, the Decepticons made their getaway in the Revenge via GroundBridge. After the devastating attack on Cybertron, Galvatron used the Revenge to chase the Miranda II from Earth into space. During Optimus' rescue, Sideswipe had sabotaged the ship's transwarp drive, leaving the Revenge dead in space. The Decepticons repaired the drive. In 2030, after the power of Super Energon splits Galvatron into two - himself and Megatron, the Revenge was used to pursue some wayward Autobots to the planet Nebulos. While parked there, it is able to survive the newly created Autobot Headmasters. Galvatron commanded the Revenge during his quest to obtain the four Cyber Planet Keys on Earth, Velocitron, Animatron and Gigantion. The ship was used in the final battle against Unicron. After Unicron's defeat, Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge, and the Sweeps used the Revenge during their self-exile. Notes *The ship is never given a name in the show, but Galvatron does refer to it as "the mothership" at the start of "The Rebirth, Part 1" episode. The name comes from Transformers: The Complete Ark and Transformers: Universe. *We do not actually see the ship created; it slips out of an opening near the equatorial section of Unicron. *It is consistent with other Decepticon ships in the Generation 1 cartoon, in that it is completely purple and has a purple afterburner. *Among its arsenal are torpedoes, multiple cannons (presumably lasers), and moleculon missiles. *Although the Revenge is drawn with its normal model during the attack on Autobot City and its subsequent sojourn to Cybertron in the first part of "The Rebirth", it looks entirely different once it lands on Nebulos. It's possible Cyclonus and friends used some other Decepticon ship to make the trip, but the Revenge is never seen again after this ship's destruction... *According to Floro Dery, the starship was originally intended to be oriented upside-down. Good thing there's no up in space! Category:Decepticon starships